


The Lumberjack

by Larxicana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, Lance being Lance, M/M, Pie, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a terrifying face sucking monster attacked to Shiro's face! Lance sees this and quickly jumps into action to save his friend's life.</p><p>Trust me. You'll enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lumberjack

"SHIRO LOOK OUT!!"

Shiro's eyes widened as he quickly turned around, only to see complete white, then darkness. He froze, tensing all the way from his shoulders to his feet as he felt cold slowly move over his face, down his neck, then to his chest. A million things were running through his head at that moment, but one thought stood out. What. The. Hell.

"Don't worry man! I've got you!" Lance shouted, "It's ok! Don't panic! I've totally got you! Everyone knows that no one can resist pie! That thing on your face will be so distracted that it'll release you from its sucking tentacles and then I'll grab it and... and..." Lance's voice trailed off as he pulled the pie tin from Shiro's face and saw no face sucking monster. Instead he saw a glare. And a beard. "Oh."

Shiro put a hand on his face and whipped the cream off, flicking it to the floor.

"You... haven't shaved."

"No, I haven't. Been a little busy."

"Oh. I see."

"No my pie!" The two looked up to watch as Hunk threw himself to his knees beside the cream on the floor and gathered up what he could in his hands. He then held it in the air above him with watery eyes. "So pure, so innocent! And now it's gone!" He sniffed and sobbed, "It just wanted to be eaten!" He then dropped his face into his cream covered hands.

Lance watched his friend before glancing up at Shiro, who was still glaring at him. He pushed his lips out into a little circle and tossed the pie tin away from him quickly. "What the hell, man?!" He cried then, waving his hands, "You can't grow a beard! You're supposed to be the leader and set an example!"

"Well I think it's sexy." Lance's face twisted in comedic disgust as he turned around to stare at Keith, who was sitting at the dinner table with his elbow on it to support his chin and his smirk.

"Ok ew!" Lance shouted, holding up a hand.

"Makes him look like a lumberjack." Keith purred.

"Excuse me-"

"Yeah?" Shiro replied with a growing smirk of his own, running hand through his hair.

"Mhmm." Keith tilted his head, "You wanna cut my wood, big boy?"

"EXCUSE ME!!" Lance practically screeched, flailing his arms, "I don't need to hear this!"

"My pie!" Hunk cried, reminding Lance that he was still on the floor crying.

The blue paladin turned back to Shiro, "Hey!" He grabbed his chin to turn his head so he would look at him and stop making bedroom eyes at Keith. "Shave that damn thing! You're messin' with the team flow! Look at poor Hunk! His pie is ruined!"

"You're the one that threw it in his face." Pidge commented from her seat at the table.

Lance narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't need any commentary from the peanut gallery, thank you!"

Shiro yanked his chin from Lance’s hold so he could rub it, “I don’t know. I think I like it.” He smirked, “Makes me look like a lumberjack.” He moved past Lance to the dining room table to take Keith’s hand and disappear through a siding door.

Lance’s jaw dropped as he stare after them then threw his hands out towards the door as he looked at his friends for support. Hunk was laying on his side on the floor, mumbling to himself. Pidge just shrugged and spooned some food goo into her mouth. “I don’t care. My room is on the other side of the ship.”

“But mine’s right beside theirs!”

“Well,” Pidge stood with her bowl and gave him a look that held no sympathy, “Maybe you shouldn’t throw pies in a space ship.” She then turned and left, leaving Lance to stand there with a quivering lip and watery eyes.


End file.
